


Sweet Victory

by Jhair_Manuel_02



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Rimming, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhair_Manuel_02/pseuds/Jhair_Manuel_02
Summary: Steve is entered in a cake contest and, despite not knowing pastry, he wins. A date with Dr. Stark is the prize for the winner
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a gift for fiftyshadesofstony. Sorry for being a bad friend and not posting this sooner. I hope you like it, I love you very much.  
> Any (@annegm62) helped me with the translation, so give her some applause too XD.  
> If you find any mistake, please let me know. 😆  
> If creativity reaches me, maybe I will write a second chapter 😅

June 28, 1872  
Days before his birthday, Steve was in his bed, looking at the ceiling and imagining the fair that would promptly take place, a fair that the mayor of the city did every year with a lot of activities and games to gather the whole town and spend an enjoyable moment.

The reason for his thoughts? Tony Stark, the only doctor and most coveted alpha in town. If anyone was his biggest fan, it was him. It could be said that he was lucky because he was the doctor's most recurrent patient and for that Steve appreciated his fights with other Alphas for the only reason that they allowed him to see him, although he would have liked to have more than professional contact.

The problem was that, at the fair, a date with Stark would be the jackpot. Steve thought that the organizers were pretty smart because publicity of that magnitude definitely would bring almost the entire town that day, but at the same time, he cursed them, since the main event would be a pastry contest and he was not very good at that.

Although his mother had taught him the basics, he did not have that talent. He practiced as many times as he could, but ended up accepting that cakes just weren't his thing, although the worst would come when Sarah came home with the news.

His mother had registered him for the contest.

That news was a shock for his senses because he was sure that he would look ridiculous in front of the Alpha. He thought about opposing his mother, but she had given him the push that he did not dare to do and if he was honest with himself, deep down, he was grateful.

“What are you doing, Steve?” Asked his mother suddenly, curious about her son's lost attitude.

Steve hesitated for a moment. He was so lost in what might happen at the fair that he had barely listened to his mom talking.

"Nothing... I was just resting.”

"I'm your mother and I know you. Don't deny me your nervousness, because I can see it from miles away. Now be honest and tell me what's wrong with you.”

"It's just that… I don't know what will happen at the fair. You saw how bad at cakes I am, I will look ridiculous in front of the doctor.”

Sarah walked over to Steve and lightly stroked his head. She was witness to her son's deep connection to Dr. Stark and it caused her sadness to see that her son's feelings were not reciprocated.

“The fair is for fun, Steve. I bet no one knows about pastry, there is hardly one baker in town. Be yourself, have fun and you will get more than you think.” she smiled at him.

Steve smiled back. His mother was a very good counselor. She always found the right words to lift anyone's spirits.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Mom.”

"I'm always right, remember that. I'm the smartest in town.” Steve nodded.

"I'm still your little one, despite being 24." Steve laughed.

"You will always be my little one, although with the doctor you are not small at all." Sarah smiled at him with amusement. Steve blushed and although he wanted to answer her, his mother had already left.

Having his mother was a blessing and for these moments of uncertainty, she was crucial in calming his senses. After all, she was right, having fun would be the priority, although that didn't mean he wouldn't fight to win that date with Dr. Stark.  
___________________________________

July 4th  
His birthday and especially the decisive date. He maintained the same conviction as a few days ago. His mother was a fighter and therefore, he would be too.

The nervousness persisted, he clearly wanted the date with Stark at all costs. Imagining the brunette in a restaurant, holding hands, or simply in the company of someone other than him, made his blood boil.

Call him selfish, but he had enough of the few stolen moments that he had with the brunette since he came to town. Two years ago.

His mother had taught him some extra tips the night before and he wrote down every detail in his mind to put them into practice.

But there was something important before the expected fair. His 25th birthday.

Sarah had prepared the cake they were practicing and surprised her son with some lit candles. His birthdays were always happy, even if only his mother was with him, she was in charge of flooding the house with that maternal and loving air that always seemed to improve everything in his life.

The cake was delicious and fluffy. The perfect example of how a cake should be baked, but unfortunately none of his attempts were successful. He had the steps, but when it was time to mix everything, something went wrong and the cake got ruined. By that time, he was hoping for a miracle.

10:00 am  
Steve went to the downtown fair to confirm his attendance. When his presence was noted, he took a tour around the fair and caught the eye of all the activities that were starting.

Drawing, painting, dancing, games for children, and finally, the stand for the participants of the pastry competition.

It was a large space made to fit everyone, especially the side where the cakes would be prepared. It had tables with the names of the participants. In total, there were 9. Nine people, between women and men, Omega and Betas, who would compete with him to win Dr. Stark. Or rather, his doctor Stark.

Most of the town was already in place and it would not be long for the contest to begin.

To his surprise, Tony himself visited the place to check that everything was ready and the presence of the blonde did not go unnoticed by him.

"Hi, Steve. It's a surprise to see you here, I thought you were indifferent to the art of pastry."

Steve was silent. He did not know what to answer. Advantages of being his recurring patient, Tony knew a lot about him. The guilty? His mother.

"Well, life gives surprises, doesn't it?"

The doctor smiled at him, and Steve ignored that that small gesture alone caused an electric current throughout the blond's body.

"Suppose. It's nice to see you here, we'll see what you're made of. See you later." And with that, he continued on his way.

At the time, Steve was grateful for being punctual. He was the first to register his attendance in the cake category. His mother was elsewhere, visiting the other stands. There were people rehearsing choreographies, others with notebooks and pencils at hand, and finally in pastel sections, only him at his table, trying to remember the measurements that Sarah had dictated to him.

It didn't take long for the rest of the registered people to introduce themselves. The contest would start shortly and Steve was on edge. He looked at his mother and she made a brief but rather concise gesture, letting his son know that everything would be fine.

And so the competition began. The rules were simple. An hour and a half to bake a cake. The timing may be irrational, but for beginners like them, the timing was prudent. Everything was at the participant's free choice, be it measurements, size, portions, and taste.

Of course, they weren't supposed to cheat and Steve was very clear about that. He supposed the others wouldn't either, but knowing that Dr. Stark would be the jackpot, anyone could have an ace up their sleeve.

He had the ingredients in front of him. Although his mother had made him an orange cake, he had decided that he would go for the chocolate one. In all his attempts, the chocolate one wasn't that complicated and hopefully, it would turn out delicious.

And then the competition starts. Steve was nervous and anxious, perhaps the worst combination in a competition, because if he overdid any ingredient, goodbye Dr. Stark and that should not be allowed. He paid all the attention he could while remembering the steps to follow.

From afar, his mother was watching him and reassured him and he silently thanked him.

When he finished putting everything together, the baking part was on. The most difficult in his opinion. If your cake burned, everything would be ruined.

Time passed slowly. Every minute was torture. Steve felt like every second that passed was an opportunity that was lost because, inside his head, the cake would not end up being pleasant. Seeing the other participants didn't help much either. There was a lot of confidence on their faces. Satisfied looks, probably because they knew their cakes would be delicious.

At the end of 30 minutes, Steve checked his cake. Apparently, it was ready, perhaps a bit dry for his liking, but at that point, he couldn't give up.

There were only 40 minutes left, enough to decorate the cake. Fortunately, he had at his disposal different elements to decorate. Delicacy, meringue, pastry sleeves, cream. He could do something with it.

When the time was up, Steve had his cake ready, or as he called it, his cake attempt. Visually it was not bad, but in taste, he supposed it had gone bad, again.

There was no one supervising the process and that was rare. Steve thought that at some point someone would, but that person never came. And then, the jury showed up.

And it was nobody but Dr. Stark himself.

Steve felt his legs start to shake and for a moment he thought he would fall. The doctor himself would taste the cakes, and judging by his cake, he would definitely not win.

"Well, young people," Tony began "I hope you have put all your effort into those cakes because the prize is worth it, that is me." 

The participants smiled flirtatiously. 

Steve smiled nervously and he could swear Tony winked at him.

"Well, let's start, I'll taste your cakes and decide who is the winner."

They all stood their ground with smiles on their faces as the doctor tasted each of the cakes.

Tony could not deny that the cakes were delicious, each one had a different detail, like their own stamp that each participant put on their cakes.

When he got to Steve's table, specifically the last one to try, Tony smiled at him. Steve felt his body faint.

Against all odds, Tony liked his cake and Steve knew it from the little moan the doctor made when he ate it. That was good news, right?

Tony stood in front of everyone and thought about what he would say. Making a decision would be difficult, more an ethical issue, because what he was thinking of doing would go against the integrity of the competition.

And it was one he had made long before starting all this.

After debating what to do, he decided that this time his heart would be the determining factor. Steve Rogers.

"After having tried all your delicious cakes, I have made a decision." Everyone looked expectantly at the doctor, especially Steve.

"And the winner is..."

Steve couldn't handle the anxiety. He was holding on to that brief but beautiful moment when Tony had made that moan. It sounded absurd, but in that instant, it was his only hope of winning.

"Steve Rogers."

And his mind exploded. Not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that moment. Winning the contest and with it the most beautiful satisfaction. His mind was elsewhere, trying to assimilate what was happening. He was not fully conscious when he screamed with joy and the participants looked at him in anger and helpless frustration.

"Well, the event for this category is over. You can retire or enjoy the rest of the fair. " Said Stark. The rest could only accept defeat and retreat with dignity, taking the cakes with them.

And although Steve wanted to avoid the slight embarrassment he felt in being in front of the doctor, in addition to the embarrassment caused by his unexpected victory, he could not escape the presence of Stark.

"What was that, doctor Stark? " He asked intrigued.

"What are you talking about?”

"This, my "victory" " said the blond. Imitating the quotation marks with his fingers "Clearly I did not win because of my talent in baking."

"What makes you think that? Taste your cake and you will see that I was not wrong." 

Steve did so and got another surprise. His cake was delicious, although, to his stubborn mind, that must have been God's doing.

"Well... it's nice."

"Say the right words, Steve. It's delicious and you have to stop denying it."

"But... did you see the others? Those were definitely better than mine." Steve refuted.

"I'll be honest, stubborn blonde. Yes, the other cakes might be better. What do I know, fluffier, better decorated or sweeter, but I chose yours because unlike them, you made an effort. If you had been in my shoes, you would have noticed that some cheated." 

Steve was surprised, he hadn't noticed anything going on. 

"But how…"

"Simple, it is easy to camouflage recipes written down on some paper. I didn't say anything so as not to interrupt the competition, but some were not so cautious when reading while preparing their cakes. Before you wonder, no, I know you didn't cheat, because I saw you cracking your head trying to remember. You are a respectable man."

Steve blushed. Many things made sense now. The confident faces, the perfectly baked cakes. In the end, his mother was right, he just had to have fun and be himself. A part of him was filled with self-pride and joy as the doctor recognized the effort he had done.

"I suppose now I have a date with you." Steve said with his head slightly lowered.

"It hurts me that you treat me so formally when we have known each other for a long time."

"Sorry, Tony." They both smiled.

"Want to walk around?" Tony asked

"I would love to."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""

As Tony said, they walked around the fair that was still lively with other activities. The sun did not spare the people and just at that time, the heat was almost unbearable, so both men walked towards what they knew perfectly: Tony's office.

Steve found it strange to go to an office on a date. He thought that the least expected place to speak with someone on a date was their workplace, but he preferred that rather than dying of heat on the street. They walked in and Steve sat in the chair he always took when he arrived bruised from a fight and Tony sat at the table. Strange for Steve, but he didn't say anything.

"It's a rare date, we came to your work." 

"This is not a date. Call it a pre-date, technically the winner would go out with me on Monday, but when it comes to you, I have to make a small exception." He looked him in the eyes, with some flirtation

"Am I someone special for you to make that exception?" Steve said, trying to sound flirtatious too, but his shyness ended up winning. Although his purpose had an effect in another way and Tony detected it.

"Are you seriously wondering? You are my little patient, the most recurrent."

"If we talk about size, I think you might lose. Despite me being an Omega, I am taller than you."

"Low blow, but that doesn't mean I can't seduce any Omega or Beta in town," Tony said maliciously.

Steve was jealous. He unintentionally released a bitter, faint but identifiable scent. He didn't want to ruin the moment he was having with Tony, so he tried to control his scent, even though it was difficult.

"You are a handsome Alpha, I agree that any Omega would want to have sex with you."

"You think I'm handsome?" Tony said as he got up and walked to the corner of the room, turning his back to Steve.

"Yes! haven't you seen yourself? You are quite handsome."

"I think you're the first to tell me. I mean, the other Omegas and Betas flatter me, but for another purpose. I don't think you're part of that bunch, are you? ”He turned and looked at the blonde. Steve blushed.

"No, you really are handsome, the most handsome man I've ever seen." Steve blushed more even more. 

"I also think you're very handsome," Tony said as he approached Steve. "The most beautiful Omega I have ever seen. There is something about you that attracts me a lot. You are not a regular Omega. You are taller, more muscular, not as much as an Alpha, but not quite as an Omega either. I always wondered if, in reality, you were an Alpha." He said with his face almost glued to Steve's. The blonde could feel the doctor's breath on his face and the pheromones that Tony emitted were intense. Alpha pheromones were dangerous.

Steve was in fantasy limbo. Arousal overwhelmed his mind and his body began to speak for him. Quickly his entrance began to produce slick.

That feeling was definitely much greater than everything he could have imagined. He felt silly, he thought that his fingers could simulate the excitement he felt at that moment, but it was not even the thousandth part of the whirlwind of sensations that Tony was causing him.

Surrendered to his pleasures, Steve couldn't control what he was saying. He was unaware of what his vocal cords could articulate and could only trust his inner Omega to express what he wanted to say.

"Fuck me, Tony. I need you inside me." 

Just from those words, Tony felt a tug on his crotch.

"Do you want me inside you, my stubborn blond?" Steve nodded furiously and Tony lifted him to place him on the table slowly, hugging him, trying to feel his body heat and inhaling Steve's scent.

"I always loved you, my doctor. I always dreamed of you fucking me in your office. With you making love to me and waking up next to me the next day in your room." He moaned as Tony started kissing his neck.

"You're going to kill me, Steve. You don't know how long I had to resist the urge to rip your clothes off and make love to you. You drive me crazy, you have no idea. I love you. I always wanted to punish you for fighting alphas bigger than you. I wanted to show you that I can take care of you." Tony said while stroking the blond's member through his pants making Steve groan.

"I love you too, Tony, but right now I want you inside me. I think so much waiting has been enough."

"I agree with you."

The reciprocal need to feel their skins was demanding. There was no time to be delicate, the wait they both had endured was more than enough. Steve's clothes were fiercely ripped off by Tony. Steve's shirt became history, his shoes were thrown anywhere and his pants stripped from his legs, while they kissed. To Tony's surprise, Steve was not wearing underwear.

Tony's clothes were not lucky either. Steve unbuttoned his shirt, the belt was quickly removed and the jean pants lowered roughly, revealing the huge bulge trapped in his boxer shorts. Tony was big and Steve could see him. He wondered if he could take something that size, but he didn't care. It didn't matter if he couldn't walk the next day. Being able to remember his moment of passion with Tony, would be enough.

Tony's mind was a frenzy of sensations just like Steve's. He longed for his cock to get the attention it always wanted.

"Are you sure about this? " Tony said

"A thousand times without hesitation," Steve said and lowered Tony's boxers.

He didn't have time to think about it and brought that length to his mouth. He started slow, first covering the head, stimulating the head with his lips. He didn't have much experience doing blowjobs, his sex history was down to 2 people. Unbelievable for an Omega like him. Despite that, Tony moaned and gasped, certain proof that he was doing his job well.

"Oh Steve, you're doing great. I love you, keep going." 

Steve continued proudly.

Slowly he harbored more of Tony's length until the retching appeared. Steve tried to hold back his gagging, but due to his inexperience, he had to release Tony's cock.

He felt that he had disappointed Tony, he only wanted to give him the attention he deserved and he let the doctor know through his pheromones. Tony immediately soothed him with his scent.

Tony took his face and kissed him slowly but deeply, communicating all his love for the blonde, letting him know that he was not disappointed.

Tony wanted attention on his cock, he couldn't deny it, but seeing Steve's, his mind shifted priorities.

He placed Steve back on the table and looked at his length. It was definitely not an ordinary Omega. His size and musculature were not common. He knew that some Omegas could inherit some Alpha genes without modifying their Omega nature, although they were few.

"You're gifted here, Steve. Did you ever notice that?" Tony said as he pumped Steve's member slightly making Steve gasp. 

"I know I'm not common to others, but Alphas never wanted more than sex with me. I don't know, I guess seeing an Omega their size hurts their ego."

Tony felt annoyed by that. How come they didn't see Steve as the masterpiece of nature he was? He wanted to hit those alphas, but on the other hand, he was proud to be the first to woo him. He wanted to be the first in everything in Steve's life and in that moment he wanted to be the first to make love to him.

"Does it bother you? I mean, I'm taller and my cock can be compared to yours." Said the blonde.

"Not really. What bothers me is that you are so shy, well, at least with me."

"I always liked you, but I thought you didn't feel the same." 

Tony smiled and stimulated the head with his finger making Steve moan.

"Fool. I thought you noticed my hints."

"What do you mean?"

"My pheromones. I was permeating my scent on you on purpose, let's say to woo your inner Omega. I guess."

Steve was going to respond, but his brain shut down when Tony took his full length in one swift movement. There the experience became palpable. Tony sucked skillfully, with years of practice with different Omegas, but nothing like what he felt with Steve.

Tackling that length was challenging for him, but Tony was not giving up, much less with Steve. His Omega deserved to be pleasured.

Steve felt like heaven. His entrance was ready to receive the doctor, but it seemed that Tony had other plans before he got to that part. Each coming and going of Tony caused spasms and within minutes he felt his orgasm close by. He thought he should stop Tony, not end that magical moment so quickly, but the moans prevailed as he came into Tony's mouth.

"That was quick," Tony laughed. "It doesn't offend me, I know I'm a novice at this and you did what you wanted. Now it is my turn to ask for what I want."

"What do you want, Stiff?" Steve laughed.

"I want you to fuck me. Now."

"How demanding."

With nothing to slow them down, Steve leaned against the table, displaying that shapely ass, somewhat muscular as well. Tony couldn't wait and if he was honest, he didn't want to be picky when he had waited a long time for that moment.

Despite these anxieties, Tony felt that he should wait, a little longer at least. Steve's entrance was too tempting for him to just fuck him with his member. He felt that he had a duty to pleasure him in another way and why not, Steve should also do it.

And it is that yes, Tony was an Alpha, a rare one in tastes to what most would think unusual.

He wanted Steve to eat his ass, even though he didn't know how to ask Steve to do it.

Steve was prepared. No need for Tony to delay it and take action, but the moment did not come when he asked for it and that slightly annoyed him.

"I thought I said I wanted you inside me," Steve said with a demanding tone. Tony was surprised at how dominant Steve could be.

"I will and then don't complain. It's just that I want to do something before I leave you without being able to walk for a few days and maybe you want to do it too."

Steve smiled. Although the thought of being sore might be upsetting to some, he would take it as a reminder of the moment when Tony made him his own.

"And is it possible to know what you intend to do?”

"Now you'll see. I swear that after this day, you will never see other Alphas attractive. You will only think of me."

Again Steve wanted to say something about it, but Tony cut him off with a quick movement.

Tony's tongue ran over and over his ass. Shame, slight but present, showed on his face. He never thought it would feel so good.

Tony, on the other hand, enjoyed his fantasy. None of the Omegas he had been with had agreed to that act. They thought it was dirty and let their prejudices prevail. Although the best part had not yet come for him and he was confident that Steve would accept.

When he was done with Steve, he timidly stood up and turned him to face him.

"That was very good, Tony," He kissed him briefly "Why did you stop?"

Tony hesitated to ask.

"You can tell me. I'm not a common Omega, remember.

Tony took courage with those words. He felt fortunate to have an exceptional Omega who understood him.

"Do you want to do the same thing I just did to you?" He said blushing.

Steve laughed loudly. "You're not a common Alpha either. I'm not saying it because of your size, I don't know, you are very tender, despite your vigor and dominance, but say it correctly. Do you want me to eat your ass?"

"Yes… I want you to. I don't know, call it curiosity, but seeing how sensitive Omegas are in that area I always wanted to try"

"You don't need to justify yourself to me. I suppose an Alpha must have the same sensitivity, but after this, you will fuck me for as long as I want. I will see how durable you are. I won't mind that you're tired."

"I accept the consequences." Tony smiled and licked his lips.

"Go ahead then, show me that ass."

Tony felt another tug on his cock. He listened to his Omega and took the place that a few seconds ago was Steve's. He hunched forward until his chest touched the warm wood of the table and exposed his entrance. No, he was not ashamed to do that, he knew that he was by Steve's side and that he would do what he could to please him. Prejudices could go to hell.

"Of all the asses I've seen, yours is the best. God, it's unfair that you have this and the other Omegas didn't want to try it."

"Feel lucky that you will try it.”

"It is only this right? You don't want me to fuck you too, do you?"

"None of that, I also have my limits, although with your size I could rethink it."

Steve smiled. It was not in his plans to fuck Tony, that task was up to him. Go to the bottom and make him moan with pleasure until his vocal cords lose their function. He would just enjoy making Tony moan as long as he did whatever he wanted with his entrance.

Tony didn't say anything. Nerves were running high, waiting for Steve to make his fantasy come true. Finally, when Steve moved his tongue around, the sensation exploded in his brain. He rolled his eyes, enjoying what only Steve's tongue could do to him, though nothing compared to what he would feel afterward.

Reality or not, Steve was curious and imagined that he could stimulate Tony in another way while working on his entrance. With his fingers, he stroked his perineum and testicles with slow movements.

The feeling of Tony's big buttocks covering his face in itself was satisfying, but it was more satisfying to see Tony moaning and gasping.

Tony felt his experience and durability go to hell. He felt his orgasm very close and unlike Steve, he did have to stop it in order to fuck him.

But it went without saying, his scent spoke for itself. Steve got up reluctantly, he had liked that doing this for Tony too much, but there was nothing in the world that would have him leave without Tony fucking him.

Tony grunted slightly. He didn't think his body would play tricks on him. At the time, he just hoped he wasn't like a precocious teenager and could satisfy Steve.

"Ready?" Asked Steve.

"Ready not to walk for the rest of your life?" Tony laughed and Steve did too.

Steve resumed his place on the table, just in a different position. His back glued to the wood and his legs raised, showing his complete willingness.

Tony licked his lips as he appreciated the view. The amount of natural lubrication told him that Steve was ready to be fucked. Just as he wanted. He took a condom and put it on.

He positioned himself between his legs and pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt him, although judging from Steve's face, he knew he wasn't hurting him. Regardless, he would have no mercy after Steve demanded to be fucked.

He stayed inside, not moving, waiting for Steve to adjust to his size. When Steve himself tried to move his ass, Tony initiated the lunges.

Tony started at a slow pace, to absorb Steve's tightness and warmth. His internal walls squeezed his member in such a comfortable way that it was impossible to pound his Omega without first enjoying the sensation.

"God, Steve, you're so tight. Don't judge me if I finish soon."

"You won't leave here until I say so. I think I waited too long for this, I even ate your ass."

"An "I love you" would have helped a lot, bossy. You won't be able to walk in a week and you'd better come up with a good excuse for all the limping you will be doing, otherwise, you will never have sex like this".

Steve laughed as hard as he could. Tony's member was large, slightly larger than his, but unlike his, it was also thicker. It had him at his limit.

"I love you Tony. I will always do it.”

"Me too, bossy." He approached and kissed him.

Maintaining the kisses, Tony increased the thrusts. Choking Steve's moans and his own in his mouth, Tony had no mercy on the blonde's body and stamina. Just as promised.

Steve couldn't complain either, that's what he had asked for. Tony was wonderful, able to fulfill his dreams and if limping was a consequence, happily, he could live in a wheelchair.

Every time Tony lunged on him he hit his prostate and Steve couldn't ask for anything better. The best sex of his life, although with Tony everything would be wonderful, in any aspect of his young life. They would be the envy of all the town.

"Do you think you can carry me?" Steve asked.

"I may be smaller than you, but I have the same or more strength than you. What are you thinking?”

"I have an idea.”

Tony smiled at how creative Steve could be. He carried him, with little difficulty, and used the wall for support to continue his lunges. Steve with his legs wrapping around his hips. It was paradise.

All the body heat of both in one position. Both inside and outside.

Tony wouldn't last long. Not with so many feelings and emotions together and Steve either. They both felt their orgasm close, the second one in Steve's case.

A few more lunges and Steve came hard, holding Tony even closer. The doctor couldn't hold out long against Steve's orgasm either, and he came almost at the same time. He barely kept Steve safe in his arms.

Not being in heat, the knot did not form and neither did the need to form a bond.

Tony put Steve down and the blonde sat on the floor, taking the brunette with him. Tony pulled him closer to hug him and kiss him on the forehead and Steve leaned against the Alpha's chest to rest for a moment.

"That was beautiful, Tony. I love you.”

"Me too, Steve. I love you too, I will never get tired of saying it, because only seeing you was enough for you to invade my heart.” 

"I want to wake up with you every day, not here, but in your bed, hugging you."

"I'll take you right now if that's what you want."

"Well, you will carry me in your arms, my ass hurts." 

Tony laughed loudly.

"I love you, Steve Rogers."

"And I love you too."


End file.
